


Guida brevissima a: essere gemelli

by axolotl (Mikirise)



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/axolotl
Summary: Julia si è presa il morbillo





	Guida brevissima a: essere gemelli

**Author's Note:**

> il prompt per il COW-T è: gemelli

Essere gemelli vuol dire che, quando uno dei due si ammala, allora anche l'altro si ammala. Bruce deve ripeterlo ancora e ancora e ancora, mentre Alfred inclina la testa e non sembra essere per niente sicuro di quello che sta dicendo. Julia ha il morbillo. E allora, Bruce si gratta con una puntina di frustrazione, allora anche lui è malato. Perché quando Julia è arrabbiata, allora anche Bruce era arrabbiato. Perché quando una volta Bruce si è buttato da un alto muro e si è sbucciato il ginocchio, allora anche Julia sentiva male al ginocchio, ed è scoppiata a piangere nello stesso momento in cui Bruce è scoppiato a piangere.   
  
Deve lasciarlo entrare. Perché se Julia rimarrà là, da sola, allora forse potrebbe non sentire che Bruce sta lì con lei. E poi,anche lui dovrà avere il morbillo, no?, e allora farebbe bene ad entrare. Perché Bruce non riesce a dormire, se non ha vicino Julia e Julia è malata.  
  
Ci sono tante cose che i gemelli fanno E una delle cose è rimanere insieme anche se uno ha la temperatura alta alta alta. E allora, Alfred non può lasciarlo qui, da solo, lontano da Julia. Deve farlo entrare.  
  
Alfred sospira e ruota gli occhi. Apre la porta e Julia dice: “Lo sapevo che lo avresti convinto.” Bruce si infila sotto le coperte e Julia si gratta la guancia irritata, solo per poi sorridere e sistemarsi anche lei con Julia. Perché questo è quello che fanno i gemelli, di solito.


End file.
